There are several instances when it is desirable to provide assistance to the heart in performing its function of pumping blood through the body. For example, when the heart has been arrested to perform a surgical procedure and then started again after the procedure, the heart conventionally needs assistance for some period of time until it has developed sufficient strength and overcomes the trauma of being arrested. In other examples, a patient may experience some form of cardiac failure such that the heart requires more permanent assistance.
One type of assist device is known as a ventricular assist device (VAD) which helps pump blood through the body when, for example, a ventricle lacks sufficient strength to perform this function. More specifically, left ventricular assist devices (LVADs) have been used for some time to assist in the flow of oxygenated blood through the body.
An LVAD may be implemented through a procedure so as to couple, either directly, or indirectly, the device to the left atrium or left ventricle of the heart. Many of such procedures require open-heart surgery and are, therefore, extremely invasive and are particularly burdensome on patients that are already experiencing extreme health problems. Other procedures may be performed, and devices implemented, in a less invasive manner, but they may still pose a considerable risk to a patient or may be impractical for longer term use.
As such, it would be advantageous for a less invasive and less life threatening methods for providing an LVAD system or apparatus to a patient experiencing circulatory challenges. Further, in many instances, it would be advantageous for such system, apparatus and method to be implanted for the long-term use and benefit of the patient.